<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Busójárásos Boldogság by bigtittygothbf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846313">Busójárásos Boldogság</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigtittygothbf/pseuds/bigtittygothbf'>bigtittygothbf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akatsuki as a family, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Busójárás, Gen, M/M, Traditions, oh shit here we go, rizo writes, soft, they live together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Magyar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:55:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigtittygothbf/pseuds/bigtittygothbf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>SasoDei busójárás mert megtehetem, nesztek vigyétek egyétek úristen magyar naruto fic</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Deidara/Sasori (Naruto), Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto), Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Itachi, Konan/Nagato | Pain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Busójárásos Boldogság</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A kocsiút hazafele kellemesen telt, bár Konannel ez sosincs másképp. Sasori nyugodt volt mellette az anyósülésen és így belegondolva, jóformán a kékhajú az egyetlen aki mellett nyugodtan ülhet a kocsiban elöl. Itachi, Zetsu és Tobi nem vezet Sasorival együtt, Hidan nem ülhet volán mögé, Kakuzu idegbeteg, Kisame nem fér be a kocsiba, Deidara pedig túl sportosan vezet mint amit a vörös komfortosnak talál, de általában nem szokott panaszkodni ha mellette ül kis kocsikázós estjeik során. Nagyon maga elé bambulhatott, hisz már egy pár perce a garázsban állnak. Konan a vállára simít. </p><p>"Föld Sasorinak, minden oké?" Kérdi kedvesen, bár aggodalmasan. Sasori összerezzenve tér vissza a jelenbe.<br/>
"Persze! Persze..Kissé elmerengtem..Ne haragudj." Villant egy apró mosolyt női társa felé, majd kiszállnak. A csomagtartóból kipakolva indulnak fel a lépcsőn és nyugodtan könyvelik el fejben, hogy minden rendben. Mindenki ott maradt ahol reggel hagyták őket. A fiúk többsége a nappaliban társasozik, Kisame a motort bütyköli a kertben amiben Pein asszisztálja szépen. Hangos dobogás töri meg a kellemes csendet ahogy Deidara lerobog a lépcsőn. Konanre mereszt hatalmas szemeket és mint akik telepatikus úton lekommunikálják a dolgokat myújtja neki a külön művészellátós szatyrot, majd a szöszi amilyen gyorsan jött olyan gyorsan is megy vissza egy köszönömöt rikkantva Konnanek aki csak a fejét csóválja mosolyogva.</p><p>"Mi kellett neki?" Emeli meg szemöldökét Sasori ahogy folytatja a pakolászást a hűtőbe. "Csak agyag meg pár egyéb apróság. Nemtudom most mire készül." Hümment a hölgy haját felkötve."Gyere, segíts főzni inkább."</p><p>Sasori ismét elmerengve köti derekára kötényét.</p><p> </p><p>Deidara csak a közös vacsira kerül elő nem épp a legjobb hangulatban, de persze nem csattan. Tisztességesen segít teríteni, az asztalra hordani a vacsorát ahogy lassan mindenki jön le. Asztalhoz ülve társalognak kellemesen, aztán Itachi egyik mondata megkapja Deidara még ép fülét.<br/>
"Az öcsém megint jönne korrepetálásra, persze csak ha nem gond." Pein erre csak biccent válaszként. Szeret Sasukénak segíteni a fizikában.<br/>
Deidara viszont szabályszerűen fintorog a fiatalabb Uchiha említésére.<br/>
"A műmájer? Már megint?" Sziszegi összeszűkült szemekkel.</p><p>Sasori szerint így vagy úgy néz ki mint egy kígyó, vagy mint Orochimaru, ami végülis mindegy, mert a kettő ugyanaz. Hidan azonban majd megfullad a tányérjában, annyira nevet szőke társa arckifejezésén, amire Deidara már fogait mutatja addig amíg az ezüstös hajú nem kap egy tockost Kakuzutól.</p><p>"HA! Beszoptad!" Diadalmaskodik is, ami elég rövid éltű ahogy Sasori tarkón bassza. Kék szem les a vörös felé, majd csendben maradva eszik inkább tovább.<br/>
Ez szokatlan Deidaratól, de Sasori nem könyvelte el különösebben magában. Minden esetre jobban figyel majd partnerére.</p><p> </p><p>Sasori egyik nap kora este ér haza. Agresszíven rázza esernyőjét az előszobában. Még jó, hogy magával vitte. Fene se számított rá, hogy annyira elkezd majd szakadni a havas eső, hogy látni alig lehet majd. Ez így Február végén valahogy annyira nem meglepő amúgy.<br/>
Ledobva szinte jeges bakancsát tipeg be a kellemes melegbe. Fejben áldja az illetőt bárki is gyújtott be, de sanszosan Itachi volt, mint mindig. Boldog, hogy eljutott a barkácsboltba, hisz sikerült elkapnia egy nagyon jó leárazást olyan dolgokra amiket amúgy is be kellett már újítania. A patikába is bejutott hogy kiváltsa Deidara fájdalomcsillapítóját. Mostanában megint túl sokat panaszkodik a migrénjeire ami keményen aggasztja Sasorit. Megcélozva a konyhát tesz fel vizet forrni, majd a nappaliba les.</p><p>"Deidara merre?" Kérdi a vörös a kanapén elnyúlt Kakuzut, aki könyvéből fel sem pillantva mutat felfelé az emelet irányába azzal a kezével amelyikkel a mellkasán szuszogó Hidant karolta. Sasori csak hümment köszönetképp amit az idősebbik szintén egy hümmentéssel nyugtáz. Elég régóta ismerik egymást, hogy ne kelljen konkrét szavak, de az is lehet, hogy a keresett szőke rossz hatással van rájuk.</p><p>De lehet, hogy mindkettő.</p><p>A lépcsőn felfelé haladva int az épp a növényeit gondozó Zetsunak, de nem áll meg. Kopog, majd szokott módon csak beengedi magát a szőkéhez. Nagy szemeket mereszt amikor fiatalabb társát a babzsákban találja halkan horkolva. Becsukva az ajtót maga mögött lépdel oda halkan, majd Deidara mellé guggol. Lágyan simítja el a napsárga hajrengeteget arcából csak, hogy kicsit elmerengjen Deidara nyugodt pofiján. Szerette a szeplős arcot, hiába az a heg a bal szemén ami meg is vakította, így a meseszép kék szempár egyik fele üres, üveges tekintetű. </p><p>Sasori kiszúrta a sötét karikákat a másik szeme alatt, ami aggasztotta, hisz ez határozottan nem úgy nézett ki mint amikor nem mossa le a sminkét rendesen. Megrázva fejét nyom egy puha csókot Dei homlokára, majd áll fel. Akkor csapja meg a friss agyag szaga, majd a másik művész kezeire szegezve szemeit jön rá, hogy Deidara nemrég még alkotott. Asztala felé véve az irányt lesi is meg, majd meghökken.</p><p>Deidara maszkokon dolgozott. De nem akármilyeneket. Hagyományos, ijesztő maszkokon, amik rettentően hasonlítanak egy Krampuszra. Sasorinak valahonnan nagyon ismerős volt, de nem jött rá, hogy honnan. Jobban körbe lesve esik le neki, hogy elég régóta próbálkozhatott a másik, ahogy több maszkon is megakad tekintete. Egyetlen egy volt, ami késznek tűnt, kiindulva abból, hogy már kapott festést és zománcot is. Felmarva azt az egyet kattintja le az asztali villanyt, majd hagyja aludni nyugodtan a fiatalt. </p><p>"Ez mi?" Nyújtja Itachinak a maszkot, hátha ő felismeri. A fekete hajú felmutat egy ujjat jelzésképp, hogy várjon, amíg felveszi szemüvegét. Pillogva veszi kézbe óvatosan a maszkot, forgatja.<br/>
"Ilyet vesznek fel a Busójárás során." Mosolyodik el. Sasori nem csalódott, Itachi tényleg mindent tud.<br/>
"Na és az micsoda?" Kortyol Sasori a bögréjébe. Kellemesen megborzong ahogy a meleg tea átfut szervezetén.<br/>
"A Busójárás régen a törökök elűzésére szolgált, de ma már a telet elűző ünnepélyként tartják meg felvonulással, koporsó égetéssel és esti tánccal a tűz körül. Van ahol tűzijátékozni is szoktak." Teszi le Itachi a maszkot. "Azt hiszem Deidara említette, hogy idén jó lenne menni."<br/>
"Nekem sose mond semmit." Dünnyög is a vörös.<br/>
"Megvolt rá az indoka most. Nem akarta, hogy azt hidd csak azért mondd el neked dolgokat hogy aztán abból szívesség legyen. Ezeket a maszkokat általában fából faragják. Deidara csak jót akart és nem akart az agyadra menni azzal, hogy plusz munkát akaszt a nyakadba. Amúgy is elfoglalt vagy mostanában a megrendelésekkel." </p><p>Sasori mered maga elé elég sokáig, ahogy próbálja feldolgozni azt amit az imént mondott neki a Sharingan szemű.<br/>
"De nekem sosincs a terhemre..." Susogja ki félrenézve.<br/>
"A jelek szerint nem érezteted vele elég gyakran." Simít kezére Itachi, hogy komfortálja. "Deidara nagyon szeret téged."<br/>
"Tudom..Én is őt.." Nézi bögréje alját teljesen maga alatt.<br/>
"Szerintem lepd meg." Paskolja meg a hosszú hajú a kézfejét és Sasori tudja, hogy mire gondol. Magabiztosan bólogat neki. </p><p> </p><p>Deidara éktelen fejfájással kel hajnal 1 óra felé. Nyögve ül fel, de szorítja is fejét. A lüktető fájdalomtól annyira szédül, hogy szabályszerűen hányingere van. Nemtudja hogy, de valahogyan sikerül elindulnia a konyha felé, bár lefele menet a lépcsőn megakad. Kegyetlen erővel markolja a korlátot ahogy nagyokat nyelve próbál lenyugodni. Leülve az egyik fokra szuszog, mikor meghallja, hogy vannak a nappaliban. </p><p>Ah, igen Kisame és Kakuzu kedd esti horror maratonja. </p><p>"Hng..Valamelyikőtök tudna segíteni, hn?" Nyöszörgi ki szárazon. Szerencséjére a film hangja megáll, majd erős lépteket hallani ahogy valaki felé tart. Amikor megcsapja a sós tenger illata jön rá, hogy Kisame az, majd öleli is társa nyakát ahogy felkapja apró termetét. </p><p>"Migrén?" Suttogja ki Kisame, nehogy jobban fokozza Deidara rosszulétét. Egy fájdalmas nyüsszenés elég válasz a cápának ahogy viszi a konyhába, ahol Kakuzu már elő is vette a szőke gyógyszereit. Segítenek neki bevenni, majd Kisame leül vele szembe. Engedi, hogy Deidara idegesen morzsolja kezét, ujjait. </p><p>"Sasori..?" Motyog leszegett fejjel, de a másik ígyis érti.<br/>
"Egy tea után ment a műhelybe. Lehet ott éjszakázik." Válaszol olyan halkan ahogy csak tud.<br/>
"Valamin viszont nagyon dolgozhat. Nem látok belőle sokat, csak ahogy ide oda mászkál bent." Brummog Kakuzu mélyen ahogy kinéz az ablakon a műhely felé. Deidara csak nyühög.</p><p>Nem emlékszik, hogy és mikor aludt el, de reggelre a szobájában van több takaró alatt, pizsamájában. Még enyhén érzi migrénje utóját, de semmi olyasmi ez amihez már ne lenne hozzászokva. Felkelve indul is meg asztala felé, de azzal a lendülettel torpan meg. </p><p>Asztalán egy gyönyörű szép fa maszk pihent, pontosan olyan, amilyet akart. Festett, lakkozott. Tökéletesen tükrözi Deidara személyiségét. Könnyes szemekkel simít végig óvatosan rajta. Még érzi a lakk enyhe ragadósságát, így tehát ezzel ma hajnalban lett kész a bábmester. Öltözve robog le, köszön az ébren levőknek, majd ront be a mosószobában teregető Konanhez, hogy megvan mindennel, csak a ruha hiányzik.</p><p>Konan egy sejtelmes mosollyal segít a szöszinek befejezni a teljes szettet. Amiről azonban Deidara nemtud, hogy Konan nem egy jelmezt készített az ünnepségre. </p><p>Másnap reggel már korán úton voltak a kisbuszban. Deidara izgatott volt, hisz nagyon el akart menni már egy ilyen hagyományos ünnepélyre. Ahogy bambul ki az ablakon hirtelen rezzen össze, mikor valaki a vállára hajtja fejét. Csak akkor kapcsol ki az, amikor megcsapja orrát a faforgács illata. Egy kézzel felnyúlva simogatja a szundikáló Sasori vörös tincseit. </p><p>Megbeszélt időpontban találkoznak megbeszélt helyen majd az ünnepély zárása előtt hogy együtt nézhessék családiasan. Deidara elérzékenyül kissé, mikor a kis csapatból mindenki legalább a birkabundát magára vette egy kolomppal a derekukon. Kakuzunak és Kisamenak kifejezetten jól állt a szerelés nagy testalkatulból kiindulva. Deidara leskelődik körbe körbe, majd csalódottan fordul az épp sminkelő Konan felé. Még ő is beöltözött.<br/>
"Sasori merre? Az előbb még itt volt.." Dünnyög, majd megemeli karjait, hogy a leány meg tudja igazítani rajta a birkabundát. Nyújtja is szépen Deidaranak a már teljesen kész maszkot. "Majd mindjárt meglesz, ne aggódj. Na, jólvan fiúk, oszoljatok, aztán majd találkozunk!" Szólít fel mindenkit, majd el is oszlanak ki merre lát. A szőke puffog, de felvéve maszkját hamar lesz urrá rajta a hagyomány szelleme, így megy jól érezni magát.</p><p>Erre megy, arra megy, mindenfele megy, van akivel táncol is. A többi busóval együtt recsegteti a kereplőt, ami az ördögpatron hangjára emléleztetve teszi még boldoggabbá. Hirtelen karol bele egy fekete birkabundás busó, majd ketten mennek tovább onnantól. Deidara abszolút nem bánja, legalább addig sincs egyedül, bár aggasztja Sasori holléte. Lassan esteledik, Deidara pedig egyre jobban zsizseg. Fekete társával kézen fogva táncol még nevetve maszkja alatt. Lassan idő van, így hát el is indul a megbeszélt helyre, ahol fel is ülnek egy magasabb szekérre, hogy jól lássák a nap fénypontját. Integetve csapattársainak lóbálja lábait. Megszeppen mikor társa is integet, de úgy van vele, hogy biztos nem akar udvariatlan lenni.</p><p>A szalma hamar ég, ahogy azt meggyújtják, a zenekar pedig csak jobban ráhúzza, ezzel fokozva a hangulatot, a vendégek kedvét. Ágyúmoraj követi az eseméynek kibotakozását, majd végre elkezdik a tűzijátékot is. Deidara sosem volt ennél boldogabb, bár arcára kiül a komorság, hisz egész nap nem látta Sasorit. </p><p>A mellette ülő megfogva Deidara maszkos arcát fordítja maga felé, amire a szöszi nagyon meglepődik. Akkor veszi csak észre, hogy a fekete birkabundás alak maszkja dettó a sajátja ellentétje. Kiszúrja az apró skorpió logót is a maszk homlokán, majd kitör belőle a hangos nevetés ahogy átveti lábait a másik ölébe.</p><p>Sasori megemelve maszkjaikat csókol Deidara száraz ajkaira. A csók édes, hosszú. pont olyan ahogy a vörös hajú szereti, pláne hogy Deidara csak jobban mosolyog. </p><p>Sasorinak bőven elég a boldogsága köszönetképp.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>